1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system for system data sharing, which is necessary for operating a LAN telephone system. More particularly, it relates to a system data sharing management system in a LAN telephone system, which enables system data to be changed at each LAN telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been developed a so-called LAN telephone system, which is composed of a plurality of terminals connected to a LAN transmission line, and a terminal management device having system data for operating the LAN telephone system.
Conventionally, in such a LAN telephone system, the system data necessary for operating the LAN telephone system has been unitarily managed by a server as the terminal management device.
That is, in the conventional LAN telephone system, the system data is temporarily uploaded at the server side, and changing of the system data is allowed only from the server side.
The system data that has properly been uploaded or changed is then downloaded by each LAN telephone terminal, and made valid at each terminal.
However, in such a LAN telephone system, changing of the system data from the LAN telephone terminal side has not been allowed.
It is because since the system data is not shared, access cannot be made to the system data from each LAN telephone terminal, and access can be made to the system data only from the server side and changed.